


Parallel Lines

by Justcallmeraina



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcallmeraina/pseuds/Justcallmeraina
Summary: Or, well... maybe Sylvie and Giovanni's storyline isn't so parallel after all. A backstory fic for Gio and Sylvie (it might not make complete sense? I'm mostly just posting this so I can share it with my friends :/)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. Sylvie

“Mommy, Daddy, are you sure we should be doing this?”  
“Shh. You need to keep watch.”  
“O-okay…”

The almost four year old’s mother patted him on the head, and snuck into the house alongside her husband. The kid just watched.

The kid in question was Sylvester Ashling. His parents were sneaking into somebody’s house to do… something.

He looked up into an open window and saw a couple. He could see that one of them had bright pink hair, the other had blond. Then, his parents entered the room.

He smiled when he saw them, as any almost four year old would. Then, they both… raised knives. And then they stabbed the other people.

Sylvie looked up at the window again, eyes wide. He was shaking. How could his parents do this..?

Then, they came back down and outside to Sylvie. His mom picked him up like nothing had happened.

“Hey there, Sylvie! ...what’s wrong?” She asked.

He didn’t answer.

“Oh… did you see us?”

He nodded.

“Well, don’t worry, they deserved it.”  
With that, his dad muttered, “Damn Miku boy…”  
His mom added, “Let’s get home now before the kid gets here.”

The three of them entered their car, and Sylvie’s parents took off their blood-splattered clothes to reveal that they were wearing other clothes underneath.

Sylvie’s mom reached over to strap Sylvie into his carseat, then they backed out of the driveway.

Right as they did so, a school bus stopped. A kid with bright pink hair, matching one of the parent’s, stepped out. 

He looked at the car, and waved, smiling. He had bright pink eyes, matching his hair. He went into the house.

Sylvie couldn’t bear to look at the house anymore.


	2. Giovanni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gio... sees something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has blood and character death!! (no major characters who have been shown alive) If you don't wanna read it, I'll describe it at the end notes <3

Giovanni had just gotten off of the bus, and skipped into his house. He wanted to tell his parents that there was a new baseball season, to try and convince them to let him play. It hadn’t worked yet, but it was still worth a try!

He dropped his backpack on the shoe rack. His house was quiet. Too quiet.

Normally his parents would be watching something upstairs, like they always were when he got home from school.

He took off his shoes and started slowly walking around the house. “Mom..? Dad..?”

He was getting nervous now. He stepped onto the stairs and started slowly walking upstairs.

“Mom! Dad! I’m back from school!”

Again, there was no response. He was starting to fear the worst.

He put his hand on his parent’s doorknob.

He turned it.

He screamed as soon as he saw what was inside his parent’s room.

His parents were collapsed over by the window, both bleeding immensely. It was quite obvious that neither were breathing.

“M-Mom? Dad? P-please…”

He rushed over to them, grabbing his dad’s hand in his own. It was ice cold.

“No…” He whispered. He started sobbing, and curled up in between them, also grabbing his mom’s hand. Just as cold as his dad’s.

Soon, he heard police sirens. He didn’t have the energy to get up.

Then, they were in his parent’s room.

He had a hand put on his shoulder, but he jerked his shoulder out of the officer’s touch.

“Come on, kid…”   
“N-no! I’m not moving!”  
“You need to, it’s not safe here, their… murderers… could come back.”  
“No… I-I can’t…”

The officer got up and talked to the other officer for a while, then returned with a stuffed animal from Giovanni’s room. 

The officer put it in his hands. Gio grabbed it, letting go of his parents’ hands to curl around it. 

“Can you please get up now? You can just go sit on the couch or in your room, if you want to.”  
“No…”  
“You’re going to get your stuffed animal all dirty now.”

Gio looked at his stuffed animal, which was beginning to become soaked with blood.

He paused for a second, then got up. He looked down at his blood-soaked socks. He felt like he was gonna puke.

“Can I please take a shower..?”  
“Alright. I’ll be sure to stay here until you get out, alright?”  
“Alright…”  
“Then, if you’re okay with it, can I ask you a few questions?”  
“...maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gio's parents die and he walks into their room to see them dead, then the cops come in and he leaves their room


	3. Sylvie

Sylvie laid awake, just sitting on his side. He couldn’t believe it… his parents had killed two people. They really killed two people.

The small netting his parents had set up so he wouldn’t fall out of bed was starting to look like prison bars.

He was there, on the scene. He would be taken into jail!

He started crying. He didn’t wanna go to jail, jail was scary. Bad people were in jail! He wasn’t bad! He was good!

But maybe… he wasn’t. Maybe he was bad… 

He sat up, and got out of bed. He put his glasses on and slowly walked into the living room, popping up onto his tiptoes to talk to his mom, who was on the other side of the armrest.

“Mommy?” He asked nervously.  
“What do you want, Sylvie?” She said, not taking her eyes off the TV. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”  
“I know I should be… but I’m worried…”  
“About?”  
“I don’t wanna go to jail…” He started tearing up.  
“You’re not gonna go to jail. We covered up our tracks.”  
“A-alright…”  
“Now, get back to sleep, okay?”  
“Okay…”

He wandered back to his room, put his glasses on the nightstand, and got back into his bed. 

He still couldn’t sleep. But at least he felt better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeez, the sylvie chapters are shorter than I thought :/  
> I'll try to make the next one longer


	4. Giovanni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to look up how to write a court case for this :')

Giovanni rocked silently in his seat, his knees pulled to his chest. He was seated next to the police at the trial for his parents’ murder. The cops had found dna on the scene, and they had taken a young couple to court, the Ashlings.

He didn’t pay attention to the trial. He just sat there in his chair. He was planning on just sitting there until it was all over.

His plan was foiled when he was tapped on the shoulder.

“You need to go up into the witness booth.” The cop next to him said.  
“Huh?” Gio asked.  
“I’ll walk you.”

He was forced to his feet and dragged to the witness’ booth, then the small door was shut, and the cop returned to his seat.

Gio looked up at the judge nervously. She smiled down to him. It didn’t make him feel better.

“State your name for the court.” She said.  
He leaned into the microphone. “G-Giovanni…”  
“Is it true that you are the son of the victims?”  
“Mhm…”  
“Speak up, please.”  
“Yes…”

People started to whisper all over the room. Giovanni shied away into his jacket.

“Order.” The judge said, banging her gavel. The room became silent.

“So, Giovanni, please recall what you remember from the crime scene.” The judge continued.

Giovanni had to somewhat come out from his jacket to reach the microphone.

“Uh… well, I was coming home from school, then I took off my shoes and backpack, then I went into my parents’ room, and…”

He looked down, tears brimming in his eyes.

“Do you need to go back to your seat?” The judge asked.  
“N-no… I can finish. I went up to their room, a-and I saw them… dead.” Gio said, still looking down. Luckily, the microphone was picking up the sound of his voice.  
“Is it true that you were lying in between them when the cops showed up?”  
“Yes…”  
“Do these clothes belong to you?”

Gio looked up to see that the judge was holding two bags. One containing his previously blue shirt that was mostly stained red, and his white sweatpants that were also stained red.

He nodded. “Those are mine.”  
“Thank you, that’s all the questioning I needed.”

Gio nodded, and the cop came back to escort him back to his seat. He went back to rocking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last one I have prewritten, so y'all are gonna have to wait :/


	5. Sylvie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, sylvie's parents, aye? (also i haven't seen anime campaign so if i got the characters wrong please tell me, but no spoilers)

Sylvie sat against the wall, his tablet long abandoned, as it died in about an hour of his parents leaving. He was starving, and would kill for a bottle of water.

But he couldn’t move.

They might come back, and they told him to stay right there. They might come back, and they would be mad if he moved, so he was going to sit right there until they came back.

He would normally summon a sheep to keep him company, but his stamina was too low, it would appear for a second, then poof into a cloud of smoke. He would’ve slept, but he didn’t wanna miss them coming back.

He took a breath. Singing would help him stay awake, right?

He decided on a song his mom sang to him once.

“Come little children… I'll take thee away… Into a land of enchantment… Come little children… The time's come to play… Here in my garden of shadows…”

He pushed his glasses up his nose and continued.

“Follow sweet children… I'll show thee the way… Through all the pain… And the sorrows… Weep not poor children… For life is this way… Murdering beauty and passions…”

He was going to continue, but he heard the door being unlocked. He sat up, smiling.

When the door opened, instead of his parents… it was his uncle Chappy.

His smile faded, and he went back to slumping up against the wall.

Chappy rushed up to kneel next to him.

“What’re you doing here? Your parents told me they left town!” He said.  
“Th… they did?”  
“Yeah, I thought they took you with them!”  
“They… left me…”  
“How long have you been here? Have you been sitting here the whole time?”

Sylvie didn’t respond, he just choked back a sob. Chappy stopped talking, and looked at Sylvie worriedly.

“Hey, hey, it’s gonna be okay…”

Sylvie looked up at him, eyes shining with tears. If he were hydrated, tears would be streaming down his face.

Chappy picked him up, and held him.

“Hey, don’t worry, it’s gonna be okay…”  
“They really left me…”  
“Hey, hey, it’s gonna be okay… how about I take you back to my place? How long has it been since you’ve eaten?”  
“Um… I think it’s been… two days?”  
“Two… two days? You haven’t eaten in two days?”  
“I didn’t wanna get up… I thought Mommy and Daddy would come back soon…”  
“Come on, I’ll take you back to my place, we can get you some food.”  
“Okay…”

-

Once Chappy and Sylvie got back to Chappy’s apartment, Chappy set Sylvie up with some mac n cheese. Sylvie sat at the table and ate the mac n cheese, while Chappy tried to call Sylvie’s parents.

“Come on, pick up…”  
“I’m sorry, the number you are trying to call can not come to the phone right now.”  
“Ugh… Dorothy, why…”

He paced back and forth, trying to see if his sister or her husband would pick up. Then, he felt a small tugging on his pant leg. He looked down to see Sylvie, who was holding a bowl.

“Uncle Chappy? What should I do with this?”  
“I’ll go put it in the sink, okay, Kiddo?”  
“Okay.”

Chappy took the bowl from him, and put it in the sink. Carlton appeared over his shoulder, and Chappy jumped.

“Hi.”  
“Jesus, you can't just do that…”  
“Sorry.”  
“No, no, it’s fine… but I’m really worried about Sylv…”  
“Oh?”  
“Dorothy and Lewis won’t pick up their phones, and they just… left the poor kid sitting there for two days! Two days! He was about to die, I bet he didn’t move from where he was sitting!”  
“I didn’t.” Sylvie piped up.

Chappy jumped again. What is it with people appearing out of nowhere? Well, did Carlton count as a person? That was a conversation for another time, the matter at hand was Sylvie.

“You didn’t move at all?”  
“Nuh-uh.”  
“You didn’t stand up to stretch your legs or something?”  
“Nuh-uh.”  
“Kid… you wanna go for a walk?”  
“Okay…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chappy wins best uncle award


End file.
